1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved lock device and more particularly, to a lock device which includes a tubular cylinder and a rotary circular cylinder having a plurality of pin apertures, respectively, for receiving a plurality of locking pins which have both hollow portions disposed in both ends of the locking pins so as to receive a coil spring and a permanent magnet, whereby the locking pins are located between the tubular and rotary circular cylinders by biasing through the coil springs so as to lock the lock device and when a magnet key is inserted into a key hole, a plurality of raised portions of the key release the locking pins and permanent magnets for unlocking the lock device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of lock devices utilizing a permanent magnet are well known in the art. Korean Utility Model Publication 86-406 discloses one such lock device including a locking pin and a separate permanent magnet so that it is complicated in construction, difficult in use, and expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, such lock device can be unlocked by using a magnetic pin having a strong magnet and other tools.